


Pre-Dating

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Grandma is a smart woman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are we dating?”</p><p>Nigel let out a shaky laugh. “What? Fuck, who the hell told you we were dating?”</p><p>A story in which Adam's grandma helps him realize something important about himself and Nigel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Dating

Adam had a problem.

The letter in his hands was brightly colored, hurried writing that was obviously from excitement though he wasn’t sure if this was a good reason to be excited.

His grandmother was coming to town.

He read over every word and memorized her flight time, date, numbers and reread the last line several times:

I can’t wait to meet your boyfriend Nigel!

Adam frowned.

He had never told his grandmother that Nigel was his boyfriend though maybe the times he mentioned Nigel might have been more than someone talked about their friend.

There was the time Nigel found him in the hall running from a mouse, and let Adam stay the night in his apartment the two of them falling asleep while Nigel talked about his life back home.

Or the time where they went on a picnic in the park for Nigel’s birthday and had a food fight with Nigel licking his cheek while Adam laughed.

Or the time when they first met and Nigel had found Adam wearing only his suit jacket doing laundry, letting him borrow a very soft shirt that Adam still kept in his closet.

Adam paused.

“Oh.”

The door opened just as it dawned on him and Nigel must have noticed the strange look on his face because he ran over, touching Adam’s cheek.

“Star, are you all right?”

Star.

Nigel called him Star.

Adam frowned at him.

“Are we dating?”

Nigel let out a shaky laugh. “What? Fuck, who the hell told you we were dating?”

Adam’s frown deepened.

“We spend a lot of time together.”

Nigel stood up, shaking his head as he sat down beside him. “We’re friends, Adam. That’s what friends fucking do. I’m not dating Darko am I?”

Adam turned to him and continued, “We’ve been on a picnic, on boat rides, and you took me to that cabin last month for vacation.”

Nigel’s cheeks were turning pink as he looked everywhere but at Adam.

“Star, that’s…”

Adam grabbed his hand and Nigel looked at him in surprise.

“You call me Star.”

Nigel swallowed, licking his lips and then letting out a long breath.

“You like stars, Adam. I call you Star because you fucking…”

Adam kissed him softly and Nigel stiffened, barely moving as Adam moved in closer. He felt Nigel’s hand on his cheek and leaned in just as lips pressed up against his. The tentative touch of tongue was enough to make Adam do the same, sighing as they tasted each other.

Nigel broke their kiss first, breathing unsteady and pressing his forehead to Adam’s own.

“Star.”

Adam kissed him again.

“I like kissing you,” he confessed, moving in over Nigel’s lap, “Are we dating?”

Nigel smiled, pressing his lips to Adam’s again. “Looks like we are, Star.”

Adam linked his hands behind Nigel’s neck and leaned in to kiss him again but stopped. “Oh. My grandmother is coming in two weeks and she thinks we’ve been dating for about six months now. So we’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”

Nigel turned them and Adam landed with a grunt, staring up at Nigel who smiled.

“I guess we had better fucking start then,” he teased, starting to undo the buttons on Adam’s shirt, “Wouldn’t want to disappoint her.”


End file.
